You Have Your Mothers Eyes
by happywriter780
Summary: as severus puts harry back into his crib he looks one last time into those familiar green eyes and whispers "you have your mothers eyes" then turns his back to the boy and apparated to his home at spinners edge and he knew he made the second biggest regret then WARNING: THE FEELS ARE STRONG WITH THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! GIVEN UP, DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, happywriter780 here, and I decided that its time that I made a harry potter fanfic, here is a copy of the summary.**_

 _ **Have you ever wanted to know snapes point of view during everything what his thoughts were? This goes from the moment he sees lily dead until the moment of his death, and a little bit after.**_

 _ **WARNING: THE FEELS ARE STRONG WITH THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (btw I only read up until the chamber of secrets so if this isn't how snapes memories are then I deeply apologize im working on reading the entire thing. Also I am going to add other happenings here and leave some out.)**_

 _ **I do not own harry potter the respective owner is JK. Rowling the bravest woman anyone has ever known.**_

 **Snape POV**

Here I am, I'm going to see Lily for the first time since Hogwarts, I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought as my insides became mush. Even after all this time only Lil had that effect on me. Even though she committed the ultimate act of betrayal and married the thing I hated most, James Potter, the man who harassed me all of my Hogwarts years and given birth to his child, I still love her. I love her enough to let her go and try to at least become civil with James, to at least make amends with both him and her and learn to care enough for their child. Tonight was the only time I could speak with both of them; it was Halloween the only time when Death Eaters wouldn't have to kiss their lords feet, and I had to go at night so I there would've been slim chances any death eater could've seen me.

I knocked, no answer, I knocked again, no answer, I turned the handle to see if it was locked. Slowly the door let out a long creaking noise as it opened. Once I looked inside, a feeling of panic swept over me, the furniture was torn and thrown across the room some even had red splotches of red on them. _Oh god no,_ I looked up the stairs to see two feet laying limply on the steps, I went up the steps, one by one, slowly, trying to keep my calm and composed guise on while on the inside I wanted to scream and run and panic. As I came closer, lightning flashed the dark sky and I saw the older looking face of James Potter, his hazel eyes that were behind his glasses held no life within them, I kneeled down and checked for a pulse, nothing. James Potter was dead. I got up and continued to go forward and through the ruins of this once lovely home, I came to an open room and what I saw tore me apart.

I saw a figure with snow white skin and blood red hair lying down limply onto the ground staring at the ceiling. I couldn't keep my calm anymore, I had to balance myself on the wall, my breathing began to speed up rapidly, and salty liquid sprung out of my eyes. _Lily, no, NOT LILY!_ I tried to walk to her, but my knees buckled beneath me, unable to support my weight any longer. I crawled to her and picked her limp body up and pulled it closer to mine. All the warmth her body once gave, was now gone, completely vanished, only the deathly cold emitted from her skin. Her hair lost some of its color, not making it as vibrant as it was when she was alive. Her eyes, the thing that I fell in love with many years ago, her brilliant emerald eyes had lost all of the kindness and fire, the fire has been burnt out, and now stares endlessly into the ceiling above me. It wasn't until the lightning came back and lit the room did I hear the crying coming behind me. I turned and saw a baby looking like James crying, despite not wanting to leave Lily's side, I went to the young boy, and it hurt to look at him he looked too much like James. That was until he looked up at me, all the air left my lungs, my dark eyes met another pair of brilliant emerald eyes that held a certain flame to them, they stared at me. He felt the same way I did, confused, scared, and lonely. I picked up the boy and saw his name adorned on the cradle, _Harry;_ of course lily would have chosen that name, of all names she chose Harry.

" _Hey Sev?" I turned my head away from my book and was met with a pair of brilliant green eyes that held fire in them. Not wanting to stare at them long enough to notice I returned my gaze to my potions book._

" _Yes lils."I said. What was she up too?_

" _I'm bored, play something with me."_

" _No"_

" _But whhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"_

" _Because I am trying to study for our potions exam due Friday unlike you."_

" _But Sev, you a genius in potions for Merlin's Sake! Just one little game of truth or dare please"_

" _No, I don't feel like getting detention"_

" _Fine I'll just poke your face until you say yes then, and even if you try to walk away I'll just follow you poking you sides until you say yes."_

" _Fine go ahead, doesn't bother Me." then she started to poke my face repeatedly, this went on for two minutes until I gave in._

" _Fine, but no dares I don't feel like having to polish brooms handles for the next week." She agreed, we then began asking random questions, I remembered her answers to my questions, but one of her questions to me I remember because I was left daydreaming of it all day._

" _If you had children Sev what would you name them." I really didn't need to think about it because I thought about if lily and I had children and what their names would be._

" _If I had a boy, I would name him Harry, but if I had a girl I would name her Hope." She seemed thoughtful for a moment then smiled and said._

" _I really like those names, epically Harry, I hope you don't mind if I use that name later in future because I will definitely use it." After that a couple of her Gryffindor friends came and swept her away into the crowd of golden and scarlet scarfs. I then stared off into space daydreaming of a little black haired, green eyed boy named Harry Snape calling me 'Dad' and calling his mother, Lily Snape, 'Mom', a future that could not be._

I returned to the present, I picked Harry _Potter_ out of his cage and started to console/ cry along with. It felt like much later until I let almost all of it out, until I loosened my death grip on the child who now looked at me with those beautiful eyes and I said to him.

"Harry, you have your mothers eyes." with that I made the second biggest regret of my life, I put him back in the cradle and sent an anonymous letter to Albus that the Potters were dead, that Harry was the only survivor. And then I aparated from the scene onto another one at Spinners Edge.

 _ **remember to read and review i got to go cry now**_

 _ **happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey happywriter780 here, sorry for disappearing, I decided to update as much as I cant on all of my stories tonight. that includes**_

 _ **You Have Your Mothers Eyes- Harry Potter**_

 _ **She Returns- Phantom of the Opera**_

 _ **The Queens Praymantice- Black Butler**_

 _ **10 oneshots of Clara and 11- Doctor Who**_

 _ **The Demon that fell in Love with the Angel- Black Butler**_

 _ **If you want to check any of them out while I am updating and review that is appreciated.**_

 _ **ON TO THE STORY!**_

 **Snape POV**

My eyes scan the crowd of the new 1 year anxiously; I've counted the years and made sure that his letter was sent. I look around for Harry, I can't seem to pay attention to anything else but finding Harry. I checked the time, it was no use trying to find him now, and the first years won't be arriving until later this evening. I easily became more and more anxious as time flew by very slowly, 10 years passed by since Lily's death and each day grows more and more troublesome without her, life was better when she was around, life was barley livable when she shunned me, and I feel as though life isn't worth living when she died before I could continue on with my thoughts of Lily I apparated to the Headmasters Office.

"Albus," I called to him, I heard a faint "Severus come in" and I went straight to his desk and slammed my hands on the desk, "What is taking Hagrid so long to deliver the first years?" those damn twinkling blue eyes look at me with curiosity before saying, "Severus, the first years won't be arriving for a few more minutes now. What is with the anxiousness my friend?"

"Nothing,"

"Severus, have a lemon drop, it will help calm your uneasy mind." Holding out a lemon drop, I reluctantly put the sour sweetness inside my mouth, and I began to unwind a little. "Why are you so anxious about tonight Severus?" I turned on my heel, "Nothing Albus." Before I could make my way to the staircase he called out, "Is it due to the fact that James' son will be a part of this batch of first years Severus." I stopped dead in my tracks, images from that night plagued my mind as I turned to Albus, my black robes flying as I did. "Harry isn't James' Boy, he is Lily's son and always will be." As I said those words I finally make my exit before Albus stopped me, "You do realize that the boy can never know about your relationship with his mother right?"

"Why"

"Because it would jeopardize your position as the order of the phoenix as a spy"

I looked at him, how would that jeopardize my position?

"Severus, Harry can never know that you were there that night at Godric's Hallow, if you tell Harry anything about that night or Lily, Voldemort will know that you were there that night and you were the one to tell all of his secrets to us because you were in love with a muggleborn." He was right, if the Dark Lord was to be revived and Harry was to blab his mouth about my past to Voldemort, it would jeopardize everything.

"Fine, I won't tell him, I'll treat him like every student, maybe I'll pick him this year as the one to mainly take points off from." I smirked as I finally exited the room. I made my way to the Grand Hall, only to find that the first years at the entrance, I scan the crowd looking for a dark haired boy, finally I see a unruly Black haired boy, it resemblance to his father was uncanny, and he seemed to have been telling the Malfoy off. Way to go Potter, you already have a future death eater mad at you and it hasn't been the first day yet. I'll take points off later for whatever house he ends up in. I apparate into the grand hall and slide into my seat next to professor quirrel. Minerva than begins spitting out names, everyone goes dead silent as she finally yells "POTTER HARRY!" finally the boy is wearing the sorting hat, for a while I thought he was going into Slytherin before the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" he made his way to his seat between the red haired boy and the bushy brown haired girl, I couldn't look away from him, exactly like his father, and then he looks at me. Green eyes, memories and flashbacks from years before came flooding in. Lily. Then he starts rubbing his scar, he looked in pain, my eyes flash to quirrel his back was to Harry as soon as he turned in front, Harry pain seemed to have subsided. There is something off about professor quirrel and I need to find out

 _ **Ok here you go remember to r &r **_

_**happywriter780 OUT, PEACE!**_


End file.
